new_solfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
(note: this page is incomplete) The Shifters were divided into Clans based upon the animal they were capable of shifting into. Each Clan had their own leadership structure and preferred living environment, though all Shifters collectively answered to the ancient Owls. Most Shifters were named with a suffix based upon the Clan they were raised into. It was possible for Shifters to birth a child with a different Shift to their parents eg. it was not uncommon for Wolves to birth Foxes. In these cases it was customary for the child to be passed on to the relevant Clan to be raised where they belong, and the family would often visit to see how the child was faring. Wolves The Clan of Wolves was by far the most prominent and outspoken of all the Clans. Favouring the thick forests near the border between Shifter and Kalka'shar territory, they lived in small family units, or packs, in which one member was usually seen as the authority in the Pack. Wolves greatly valued battle and strength, and their culture reflected that. Every child was taught how to fight with throwing knives, and weaponry was the most-crafted tool of all. The member of each Pack who could protect them the most was usually the dominant authority, and dueling was a common way of settling disputes. Still, despite this the Wolves were quiet and reserved, generally keeping to their own and focusing most of their time and energy on raising and protecting their family. The suffix of the Wolven Clan's names is -''pad.'' Ravens The Clan of Ravens were intelligent, cunning creatures. Living in the forests not far from the Wolves, they preferred bartering to battling and were responsible for the majority of scavenging and trading operations amongst the Eastern Shifters. Though they possessed powerful magic, the Ravens placed their focus primarily on tool-making and their magical prowess was reserved for defense and mischief -- often taking enjoyment in teasing members of other Clans. They lived in large, tight-knit families and had a deep sense of community spirit even outside of that. The suffix of the Raven Clan is -''mhíng (pronounced "wing").'' Foxes The Clan of Foxes resided scattered in the outer woodland of the Midland Shifters, beside the river that ran through the island (though it is said that there were many smaller Fox clans scattered all over the Dome's many climates). Much like the Ravens they were cunning, intelligent creatures, preferring to remain apart from conflict -- but they were generally solitary and shy, preferring not to even come into contact with the other Clans. Foxes were scavengers, often stealing food from other clans’ leftovers, and were one of the Clans who preferred to stick to animal form near-constantly. Because of this, their clan was difficult to pick out unless an event or ritual was happening, as their territory was largely dug into the ground and alcoves around the place. Though they were not likely to attack other Clans or territories without provocation, they were fiercely protective of their young. The suffix of the Fox Clan is -''tél (pronounced "tail").'' Category:Shifter Culture